The Fated Ones
by amythistmoongodess
Summary: Yes! Finally figured out how to post! But please be gentle, this is my first fan fic! Pretty much about Ginny and Draco and all the icky obstacles they have to overcome. Its finished and now to post it! And now theres a sequel in progress!
1. Christmas Break

The fated ones  
Chapter 1- Christmas Break  
Draco stared out the window of the slytheran common room. Large snowflakes fell heavily covering the grounds in a fluffy white blanket. The sun was just setting and the holiday feast was about to begin. Soon after that everyone would load the train and head home for Christmas, Everyone except him.  
Slowly he put his robe on and headed towards the great hall. This was starting to be one of the worst Christmas' he'd ever had. The only person who would be here would be that little weasley prat who had escaped Voldermort all because of Harry Potter.  
Not that he favored the dark lord, infact he despised him with every fiber of his being. It was his father who insisted that he 'ready' himself for Voldermorts return. But draco had a mind of his own, which he would demonstrate to his father if needed.  
And then there was Potter and his two annoying friends who had accused him every time something bad happened. He still didn't understand how it ended up that weasley would be here all alone with him. It made no difference as long as she left him alone.   
Draco was in his 7th year and Ginny was in her 6th. So far she hadn't bothered him so he had no reason to believe she'd start. Of course no one was around to stop her, infact even dumbledore was going away for the holidays. He couldn't figure out which was worse, not talking to anyone for two weeks or making conversation with her out of sheer boredom. He supposed he could torment her to no end for entertainment but after a few days or so it would get boring. And then what? Back to square one. Reaching the great hall he decided to put his thoughts to rest so that he could enjoy the last time around normal people for the next two weeks.  
* * *  
Ginny sat across the great hall at the gryffindor table surrounded by mountains of food and....well nothing. She was on the very end of the table all alone with no one to talk to. That's the way it had been all year, and the year before that, and the year before that all the way to her 1st year. She'd never had any friends at hogwarts. Now that she thought about it all she'd ever had was herself and her poems.  
It had never bothered her before but lately she had become quite bothered by the fact. She'd started feeling lonely a few days ago when she saw that mostly everyone else at school had someone to talk to or cuddle with. She'd never been in love but she felt that love was the only thing that she wanted right now/  
Ron had immediately taken a liking and by 3rd year they were dating. Harry had fallen for another gryffindor named Jessica Boid. She never liked Harry like that she just didn't understand why no one wanted her in a way that was more than friends. She concentrated on her food and tried to stop thinking about herself. She hated being selfish, it made her feel low and cruel. She always tried to think of others before thinking of herself.  
Dumbledore wasn't here tonight due to some important business and from what she had heard he wouldn't be back till classes started up again, and that meant no announcements. Soon the feast was over and everyone loaded the train and was on their way home. Slowly she headed back up to the common room. Suddenly she heard a strange screaming coming from the direction of the slytheran common room. She began to run faster and faster through the halls.  
Her vision was becoming blurred as she rounded dark corners headed for the stairs . Looking behind she saw no one was following her. Turning around she collided with something solid and went sailing down the staircase she was just climbing. She tumbled down the stairs for what seemed like eternity. She slammed her head into a stone rail and everything went black. She felt herself falling and until she lost all sense of feeling and faded into oblivion. 


	2. The Truth

Chapter 2- The Truth  
Draco watched her slim figure tumble down the stairs and into the wall. He cringed when he was blood trickling down the side of her face from where she had hit her head on the rail on the way down. Quickly he ran to her and cradled her head in his hands. He checked her pulse and her breathing to make sure she was ok. After making sure she hadn't broken any bones he lifted her into his arms and headed to the only place where she would be safe.  
She was light and warm and he couldn't help but notice the sweet smell of honey and cinnamon. Sugar and spice he thought to himself. It was then he knew that there was something special about her but he couldn't quite figure it out.   
He opened the door when he reached his destination and ser her on the bed. He then went to get a rag and some bandages for her head wound. He knew she would be in pain when she woke up but this was the best he could do.  
***  
Ginny woke up to the feeling of a warm touch on her forehead. Slowly she opened her eyes to see draco malfoy sitting above her tending to her forehead.  
"What happened" she asked  
"Well weasley welcome back to the land of the living"  
"Malfoy, how cliche of you to use a muggle's figure of speech" she said dryly   
"Well after the spill you took I'm suprised you noticed"  
"There you go again I thought you hated muggles."  
"Hate is such a strong word"  
"Cant you talk normal! You sound like an idiot!"  
"Well aren't we a bloody ray of sunshine"  
"Yes that's right, now if you don't mind you can tell Madame Pomfrey I'm fine and would like to go"  
"Oh Madame Pomfrey isn't here right now" he said with a smirk "She's in the hospital wing, and she'll be gone by morning."  
"Right I know that now if you-what!" finally she looked around and realized she was in the slytheran common room in what she assumed was his bed. She also noticed the pure comfort of the bed. It was filled with feather and topped off with silk sheets that were green, black, and silver, on the blanket she noticed the slytheran emblem. As if the bed wasn't good enough it had canopy curtains that matched the sheets.  
"Being bad never felt so good" she mumbled as she scooted further under the covers.  
"What was that?" he said looking her way "getting comfy Ginny?"  
"Since when call me-" she was cut off from saying anything else because he grabbed her and was now kissing her very passionently. She responded to the kiss finally realizing that this is what she had always wanted.suddenly she began to cry, not sobbing, only tears running down her cheeks, mixing with the kiss making it seem bittersweet.  
Draco pulled away realizing she was crying "what's wrong? Did I upset you?" he was lost, first she responded better than he had hoped and then she'd broken into tears. "What's going on?"  
She looked at him and smiled a real smile, she was so happy she could fly. She couldn't stop her tears of joy so she let the fall as the pleased.  
"I'm just so happy, this is everything I've ever wanted. I feel like a void in my life has been filled"  
"Don't get all soft on me weasley!" he said with a smile " Half the reason I love you so much is because of your temper"  
"Did you just say you love me?"  
" What?" he looked around nervously "ginny I think that bump on your head is hiving hallucinations. I mean honestly the way you attacked me and snogged me id think you had feelings for me."  
" You idiot! What's wrong with you?! I mean first you knck me down the stairs, then you bring me here and THEN you snog me!" she yelled "now your trying to tell me that I imagined all this? well then genius did I imagine this cut on my forehead?" she said pointing to her forehead.  
Draco looked at her head and saw the cut, the same cut he was just about to bandage. Slowly he reached out and touched the cut. Then something really weird happened, Draco felt a surge of pain run through his arm and a second later ginny gasped. Grabbing a mirror se examined the cut on her forehead.  
She handed draco the mirror and watched as his expression turned from confusion to shock. He put his hand on his forehead as if to check that the mirror wasnt bewitched, on his forehead was a perfect replica of ginny's cut. Rumaging through a droor he pulled out a knife. Swiftly he nicked his finger and watched as blood began to trickle down ginnys hand. Seizing the moment he grabbed her finger and pressed it against his.  
"Somehow were bonded through pain, now were bonded through blood." he said. Then he leaned in and kissed her. They fell asleep next to each other both curled up in the exact same position holding hands all through the night. Both of them opened their eyes at the exact same time the next morning, Draco smiled and ginny blushed. They laid there like that for a little while before getting up to go have breakfast.   
Once in the great hall they sat down to eat at the gryffindor table, facing each other. Ginny looked at around and began to realize how big the great hall actually was. There were no teachers and all the ghosts were out doing their own 'thing'. With nothing else to do the decided to go to the library. On their way back to the slytheran common room Draco had a revelation.  
"We don't have a curfew!"   
"What?"  
"Look there's no teachers or ghosts or anything so we can stay out as long as we want!not even finch's cat's here!"  
"That's right! We have all night every night for the next two weeks!"  
"Well what does my princess wish to do?"  
Smiling ginny replied " I've been meaning to steal harry's invisibility cloak and go up to the astronomy tower!"  
"Well then lets go" he said  
Chapter 3- Sleepless nights  
The astronomy tower was amazing and ginny especially liked the fact that it had a skylight . She laid down right underneath it and stared at the stars a moment later draco was next to her holding her hand and playing with her hair.  
It started to get colder and gonny soon foind herself cuddled up to draco. He looked at her and smiled, and then went in for the kill. He poured everything into that kiss- fear, love, hate, death, tragedy, happiness- all of it. The deeper the kiss got the more they both wanted and with no one here to stop them they had better quit soon or they'd go farther than any of them were ready for. Reluctantly ginny pulled away and have him a smile that would blind the world. She kissed him again but only briefly.   
He put his arm around her and pulled her close, "ginny I want to tell you something very important but i'm not sure how you'll react to it." he started timidly  
"what do you mean?"  
"Well after I tell you there's two ways you could react, first you could hate me forever or second you could learn to live with it."   
"Draco you know you can tell me anything, whatever it is I'll understand"  
"Anything?"  
"Anything. Better to tell me than hide it away."  
"Ok here goes" he said  
  
DISCLAMER! I own nothing, J.K Rowling you are the master! well hope you all liked it cuz its my first one! like I said theres a sequel in the making so yes! I think I screwed my self thoug cuz its just not comin out like i planned! But i might just be able to pull myself out of my temporary rut soon so yes! Cross Your Fingers!  
MAJOR THANKS TO:  
thatswhatyouthink- i love you so much thanks for the help!  
actuallyiwasthinkingsomethingcompletelydifferent- i love my beta reader! but i need a second one anyone volunteering? If so email me! vin_rules@hotmail.com and let me know!  
boomproofmilk-best friends forever you know it! Kiss Kiss!  
and I'll thank more people later! 


	3. Sleepless Nights

Chapter 3- Sleepless nights  
The astronomy tower was amazing and ginny especially liked the fact that it had a skylight . She laid down right underneath it and stared at the stars a moment later draco was next to her holding her hand and playing with her hair.  
It started to get colder and gonny soon foind herself cuddled up to draco. He looked at her and smiled, and then went in for the kill. He poured everything into that kiss- fear, love, hate, death, tragedy, happiness- all of it. The deeper the kiss got the more they both wanted and with no one here to stop them they had better quit soon or they'd go farther than any of them were ready for. Reluctantly ginny pulled away and have him a smile that would blind the world. She kissed him again but only briefly.   
He put his arm around her and pulled her close, "ginny I want to tell you something very important but i'm not sure how you'll react to it." he started timidly  
"what do you mean?"  
"Well after I tell you there's two ways you could react, first you could hate me forever or second you could learn to live with it."   
"Draco you know you can tell me anything, whatever it is I'll understand"  
"Anything?"  
"Anything. Better to tell me than hide it away."  
"Ok here goes" he said  
Chapter 3- Draco's Horrible Secret  
"I love you more than anything or anyone in my life" he said in a rush to get it all out.  
"Draco do you mean it?!"  
"With all my heart" he said. Ginny slammed him to the floor and kissed him hard. Draco responded by running his hands up and down her back. Her vicious attack was met with a loving embrace. Emotion was every where at that moment, even in the air they breathed.   
Pulling back ginny looked into hes gray eyes and saw all the hate and anger dissolve into pure love, he also looked a little sad. She looked into his eyes and saw a single tear well up and fall from his beautiful eyes and land on her kiss-ridden lips. Slowly she licked the year off her lips and leaned forward to kiss him again. She felt more tears warm and painfully sad fall across her cheeks.   
Looking at him she felt the tears well up in her own eyes. "Draco why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"  
"No you've done every thing I couldnt- your all I ever wanted."  
"Then what's wrong?"  
" I've realized how connected we are and I can't help but worry about my father"  
"Lucius?"  
"Yes" he said breathing deeply he continued "he wants me to be a death eater and help voldermort rise again. If I were overpowered-and believe me the only way he'd be able to give me the dark mark is by force- but if he did then you would also because a death eater because of your connection to me"  
"Well cant you stand up to him?"  
"No I just cant be with you"  
"how does that make sense? Even if were apart were connected! And I love you-we love each other and of you leave me you'll feel my heartbreak and be more vulnerable."  
Draco's shoulders sand and his eyes hit the floor. She reached for him but was pushed away. "Just go." he said.   
A/N~Hey again! hope you like this story so far! please review and let me know! I have alot of cliffhanger though! well hey i pulled my self out of my rut! well anyway i bid the ado until next time! 


	4. I Die For Love

Chapter 4- I die for love  
She looked at him hoping he would change his mind, but he only sat there looking at the floor while his world collapsed around him. Ginny began to shake violently and then she was crying harder than she ever had. She turned and ran from the tower and down the stairs. She ran all the way th the gryffindor common room and forced herself to say the password instead of ripping the painting to shreds-which was what she felt like doing.   
Once inside she went to her quill and ink by the window. She caught a glimpse of something outside and tried to focus on it. It was draco standing on the balcony of the astronomy tower looking at the grounds. Grabbing her quill she began to write him a poem that came straight from the heart, and could not be expressed any other way.  
Man on the balcony  
Looking out the window seeing your face  
Standing on the balcony making my heart race  
I think of all the times we've shared  
I can't believe how much you cared  
I think of how we are connected to each other  
And I know I'll never love another  
For you I'd wait till the end of time   
Just to feel your hand touch mine  
But the man on the balcony loves me not  
And he doesn't know the pain he has brought  
  
After writing the poem she put it th the side and started scribbling something else, something with a different message it went like this,  
Draco,   
My love, I don't know why you refused me but it hurt so bad. I now know the only way to cure you of your fears is to rid you of the burdens I have caused. My death will break the connection that you held so dear. Remember me by the scar your palm and don't forget my sacrifice. I love you.  
Your girl forever,  
Ginny Weasley  
Grabbing an envelope she shoved the poem and the letter into the envelope and sealed it. After writing his name on the top she grabbed a razor blade and started on the scar she mentioned in the letter. First she cut a heart and on the inside she carved D+G. Putting the knife down she strode off towards the tallest tower in hogwarts and said one last word to the common room before running out "Goodbye"  
***  
Draco knew something was wrong when he felt a sting on his palm. Holding it up to the light he watched as a heart was carved into it. A moment later he saw the letters D+G appear inside the heart. Quickly he ran from his bed to the opening of the common room. Running into the hall he stopped dead when he saw an envelope covered in blood. On the front he saw his name and ripped it open terrified of what if might say.  
Inside there were 2 different pieces of paper. One was a poem that Ginny had wrote for him. He guessed it had been written only 10 minutes ago because he had just been on the balcony looking at the grounds, wondering why he had just broke her heart.  
The second paper was an obvious suicide note that made his heart well up and tears fall heavily. Quickly he ran down the hall toward the gryffindor common room. He'd rip that painting off the wall if that's what it took to get to her.  
***  
Ginny stood on the ledge of the roof of the tallest tower in Hogwarts. She was wearing her favorite green robes. They were made of green velvet and had a v cit on the top. She liked them the most because the cape that went with it flew out behind her when she walked, making her look mysterious.  
The wind was blowing and it made her cape and hair go wild. Careful not to look down she stepped further out onto the ledge. With one last thought of Draco she jumped. She was falling fast and couldn't help her scream of terror. The ground kept getting closer and bigger. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the inevitable to happen. She was about to open her eyes when suddenly she hit bottom. Her body jolted and the air was forced from her lungs as her body filled with unimaginable pain, and then nothing but endless lightless black.  
A/N~I love you all! Your the best if you've been reading this whole thing! well any way hope you like this one! My chapters are short! I never realized that! well ok in my sequel they'll be longer I promise! 


	5. A Plan Is Formed

Chapter 5- Draco's Daring Rescue  
Draco struggled to control his broom as he adapted to Ginny's weight. He almost lost her, and for a moment wasn't sure if he'd make it. After ten useless minutes of wrestling that painting he went back to the slytheran common room to get his fire bolt. He had been on the way to her window when he saw a flicker of red and green falling. He had raced towards her as fast as she could and just as she was about to hit the ground he reached out and caught her.   
Soon after lifting her onto the broom he felt a moment of fright when she passed out, but was relieved when he felt her breathing. He headed toward the astronomy balcony and landed softly. He took Ginny in his arms and carried her to his room. He set her on his bed and admired the way her robes and hair made her look even more beautiful. Turning around he headed back towards the balcony with his broom. Looking back towards slytheran common room once more he mounted his broom and flew off into the night on his way to heal her broken heart and also set his fate.  
He got to hogsmeade a half an hour later and went into the finest shop he could find. Twenty minutes later he mounted his broom and was headed back to Hogwarts.  
***  
Ginny woke up hungry and alone, once again in draco's bed. Getting up she headed to the common room to look for Draco there. After not finding him she decided to go down to the Great Hall for something to eat. Not knowing where Draco was she left him a note:  
Draco,  
I was hungry so I went down to the Great Hall. I'm also very confused as to how I'm still alive. I remember hitting the ground but that's it. Please meet me down there. Love you  
Ginny  
  
***  
After reading the note Draco decided to spice things up a little. With a wave of his wand and whispering a small spell he headed down to the Great Hall. On his way he thought about what he would say to her and how she would react. At the entrance to the Great Hall his hand froze on the doorknob. He couldn't help feeling like something was wrong. Ignoring his jitters he opened the door and stood for a second, looking at a bewildered Ginny.  
***  
Ginny had just gotten something to eat when suddenly the Great Hall changed decoration. There were red candles everywhere along with red roses and music that you would only hear at a fancy restaurant. Looking down she realized that her robes had changed too. She was now wearing red velvet robes with rose patterns on them, and her hair was up in a tight bun with curls coming out the back.  
A moment later Draco walked through the entrance in a white tux. It went perfectly with his hair and eyes. He stood in the doorway for a second and looked at her, smiling widely. He walked over to her starring intently, each step feeling like slow motion. Her heart sped up and she felt like she was floating. Finally he was standing in front of her and leaning in closer and closer. He kissed her softly and made her heart flutter when his hand came up to stroke her cheek.  
Draco bent down on one knee, pulled out a velvet case from his pocket and said "Ginny, I love you so much that I don't even know where to begin. Will you marry me?'  
Tears welled up in her eyesas she pulled him from the floor and kissed him senseless. She was so happy she didn't think anything could go wrong-but it did.   
Right in the middle of kissing draco she felt a hand grab her by the hair and yank her away while a voice bellowed "DRACO MALFOY HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND! YOU WILL NOT MARRY THIS DISGRACE OF A WITCH AND I CANT BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD EVEN CONSIDER IT!" Draco stood firm, and Ginny squirmed in his grasp. With a violent shake he ceased any protests from her, obviously he wasn't finished "You bring shame to the Malfoy name with your careless behavior."  
Draco sat for a moment shocked at the image of Lucius Malfoy holding his beloved by the hair, wand in hand. He watched as Lucius' features changed from pure rage to the realization of what his only option was. Pointing his wand at Ginny he screamed "CRUTACIO!"  
Ginny whirled in pain, making Lucius smile gleefully, until he noticed that Draco was also suffering the effects of the spell. Lucius lifted the curse and Ginny and Draco both laid there for a moment breathing heavily. Draco stretched out his hand and found Ginny's. Slowly he crawled over to her and held her tight. He looked up at his father and saw him standing there, looking at the both of them in complete disgust.  
"So this is the girl that dumbledore linked you to" he sneered, that oh so familiar sneer that could only belong to a malfoy 'must run in the family' Ginny thought to herself.  
"What are you talking about" Draco demanded.  
"When you were a boy dumbledore took it upon himself to link you to someone with a very powerful spell. Someone he knew we'd never expect" he explained "so powerful that not even Voldemort could break it"  
"The spell was made to link you to your soul mate so that whatever happened to her happened to you. The only way to break the spell was to kill you."  
"He must have known you wouldn't have"  
"Of course he did. But I knew as soon as you found her I could separate the two of you."  
"You can't do that" Draco yelled, his fury surpassing his strength.  
"Can't I? And how is this?"  
"I wont let you"  
"Touching Draco the way you stand up for a filthy little weasley"  
"I almost lost her once because I couldn't stand up to you and I'm not going to let it happen again!" the fight was on, Draco lunged upwards towards him knocking him to the ground. Quickly Draco grabbed his wand and pointed it at Lucius.  
A/N~ Ok and yet another chapter! I have almost all of it typed(see I wrote it -literally-on paper) so no worries about long waiting periods! well g2g love all you lovely readers! 


	6. Dancing Idiot

Chapter 6-Dancing Idiot  
"What are you going to do? Crutacious? That's unforgivable and even she'll hate you."  
"No! I'm not like you" Draco said with a smile on his face. "STUPIDO!" he screamed.  
Lucius sat there for a moment shocked and then slowly he stood up. A smile crossed his face and at first Draco was afraid it hadn't worked, until Lucius began to dance around in circles almost frolicking and humming John Jacob Jingle Himer Smith.  
Helping Ginny to her feet they both had a good laugh before leaving the Great Hall. They headed up to the gryffindor common room after Draco insisted to do so. He complained thatshe had been in slytheran house more times that he could count, but she complained that most of the time she was unconscious.  
When they got to the Gryffindor common room Ginny went up to her room to change. She was looking for something casual when she turned around and saw Draco in the doorway smiling like the devil.  
"What are you doing?" she asked, to shocked to cover herself up.  
"Just wanted to see the color of your knickers."  
"Oh well now that you have I'm going to get dressed"  
"Go ahead" he said, obviously not taking the hint because he didn't move from the doorway  
"Without you watching" she huffed  
"Oh right" he said, closing his eyes. Frustrated she stomped over to him and pushed him out of the room.  
"I meant outside and you know it" she huffed.  
"Yes your right but look I've gotten you to come mere inches away from me in your nickers on your own free will"  
"Ooh you wait here!" she said pointing to the floor.  
"Here?" he said "or here?" he moved slightly "or maybe here" he said, moving again.  
"Would you knock it off!"  
"Knock what off? You mean knock this off?" as he said the words he snapped the elastic on her nickers.  
Frustrated beyond words she slammed the door in his face and got dressed. When she opened the door he was still standing in the exact same spot with an amused look on his face. Laughing to herself she headed downstairs and heard him following closely behind. Finally her mind was left to its own devices and she remembered that by all rationality she should be dead.   
Once they reached the common room and sat down she asked him about it and listened intently as he explained. After he finished she reached over and kissed him.  
"What was that for?" he asked breathing heavily.  
"For being you" she gleamed  
"Oh really? I was just thinking that you kissed me like that because I saved your life"  
"Oh well that's how you are"  
"Oh I see" he said "so no special reward for my daring rescue?"  
"Ha Ha very funny! Don't think I don't know what's going on in that evil little head of yours"  
Draco smiled to himself and grabbed her hand. Standing up he led her to her dorm. But when he opened the door he was met by a shocking sight that scared him to his core.  
A/N~ Hey all you fficer's! yeah this is way short I know! but not to worry I'll make up for it in my sequel! 


	7. The Conflict

Chapter 7- The Conflict  
Standing in ginny's dormitory was Lucius Malfoy, with the look of death. Draco grabbed Ginny and shoved her behind him. Lucius only sneered and pulled out his wand.  
"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" he yelled. Once he had Draco high in the air he screamed "IMMOBILIZE!"   
Draco was stuck, unable to move, levitating high above the ground. Ginny stood there in horror watching Lucius take joy out of paralyzing his only son.  
"Did you really think that you could over power me with my own wand? Your stupidity curse lasted a mere hour."   
"Why are you doing this?" Ginny asked.  
"WHY?!" he bellowed "you dare ask why? Well I'll tell you why weasley! Because you are not good enough for my son!"  
"You're the one who's not good enough!" she screamed, with tears rolling down her face. "Not good enough to be his father!"   
With that she turned and ran down the stairs with Lucius close behind. She made it to the common room before he caught her, grabbing her by the hair he lifted her off her feet and dragged her across the room to the window. He forced it open and shoved her out onto the ledge. She pushed at him and finally landed a painful blow.   
She shoved her knee between his legs and watched as his face turned red and he backed away from her and landed on his knees on the floor. Standing up straight she looked down at him and watched as he curled into a ball and passed out.  
She hadn't meant to hurt him that badly, but if this was the only way to escape then she'd take it. Careful not to step on him she tiptoed around him. She was almost around him when he grabbed her ankle and threw her onto the floor. Turning over she stood up and tried to run but again he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back.  
Wrenching her around he grabbed her neck and squeezed hard. The air was forced out of her and she clawed at his face and arms, but still he didn't let go. He threw her over the window holding her up by her neck. Grabbing his wand he yelled "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA" and let her go. Gasping she stayed there levitated hundreds of feet above the ground.  
"This is what happens when you fool with a Malfoy! You die!"  
A/N~hey everyone i hope this works! well sorry so short! 


	8. The End

Chapter 8-The End  
Draco hovered above the ground unable to move, when suddenly he fell to the ground. Not wasting any time he ran downstairs towards Ginny. Reaching the common room he saw Lucius holding Ginny over the ledge of the window. What happened next came so fast it was a blur.  
"This is what happens when you fool with a Malfoy! You die!"  
"Not today!" Ginny screamed, kicking her feet up in a valiant attempt to save her life. Lucius' body flipped over Ginny and out the window. She watched as he fell to the ground and landed on the rocks surrounding Hogwarts.Ginny got up and turned around. Seeing Draco she ran to him and comforted him. Pulling away she looked into his eyes, and saw a certain depth in them that had never been there before.  
"I'm sorry Draco. I didn't mean to-he-"  
"Ginny, it's ok." he said with a smile "I'm free." with that he collected her into his arms and kissed her.  
"I love you Ginny Weasley."  
"I love you Draco Malfoy"  
A/N~ Ok I know its short. and i will never space correctly ahahaha!jk  
thanks to   
smart cookie 


	9. Prologue

Chapter 9-Prologue  
Draco and Ginny sat in Dumbledore's office. Christmas break was over, and school was back on track. Dumbledore had taken Ginny and Draco out of class for his own reasons, and the two were both nervous. Dumbledore entered the office, ten minutes after he had left them there, to talk to Mcgonogall. Draco shifted in his seat eager to get this over with and get back to class. After his fathers death he'd had no objections to studying on weekends in the library, and now had some of the highest marks of his class.  
"Mr. Malfoy I am deeply saddened to hear of your fathers death" dumbledore said, taking a seat.  
"I'm not." draco said "I barely knew him or saw him, and I most certainly never agreed with him."  
"I am pleased to hear that you have a kinder heart, Draco"  
"I do have one question, professor"  
"What's that?"  
"When we were in the gryffindor common room I was immobilized about six feet off the ground. But somehow I got free. I was just wondering how that happened."  
Dumbledore smiled "I admit I did assist in your time of need. Infact I played a large part in this whole thing" Draco looked confused, so dumbledore clarified "you don't honestly think that you two being here alone was an accident now do you?"Draco smiled, finally realizing what Dumbledore was saying.  
"Now I think we better go to the feast before people start to wonder."  
"What feast?" Draco asked  
"You'll see"   
They headed down to the feast and were shocked to see the great hall decorated with white and green. There were flowers every where along with a table in front of the teachers table set up with four chairs, and a cake. A cake that was white with three stacks, and on the top had a bride and groom. After looking closer Ginny noticed it was her and Draco side by side. This was her wedding, their wedding.  
Draco and Ginny were married that morning and lived happily. Until one day.......  
  
And a sequel is born!  
Ok so yes I am working on the sequel and I hope you like it as much as this one!  
thanks to  
the chick who said more more more(sorry dont know your name but i love you!) 


End file.
